


Hide and Seek

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akiyama Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Captivity, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Surrealism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: A reprieve.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyama Nobutomo is a historically based OC belonging to @judasetcetera.

It doesn’t happen every night – or even every other, as a matter of fact. There really isn’t a routine to it at all, save for the lack of. But it’s the same thing every time, every night, when that door is slammed open the same thing has prefaced it. The raging bull, true to his name in every sense of the word, comes barreling in with all the grace that his title implies, and Mitsuhide waits in the shadows, that smirk growing on his face.

Sometimes it is amusing. Sometimes it is frightening – in a way that sends delightful little chills running up and down his spine, but there is always this frantic, urgent air about him, the way he searches every corner until he finds Mitsuhide – just what he had been looking for. There was no one else, _nothing_ else that would withstand such an outpouring of violent force, let alone welcomed it as Mitsuhide did, and he wore that knowledge with pride. 

“What’s it been today,” he whispered, laughing low in his throat as he was pulled up roughly by his hair. He was practically salivating for it – to be winded and left breathless, with such a force having passed right through him as if he was nothing. “He’s no longer turning to you, is he?”

He _was_ nothing.

“Shut up and put your mouth to better use.” Nobutomo planted two large hands squarely on Mitsuhide’s shoulders and forced him down to his knees without any pretense. Neither of them were in any mood to dance around the point tonight – they both were needy, and desperate, and frustrated, and would surely _die_ if something wasn’t done about it soon. What a convenient agreement. He nudged forwards, working to move and untie various layers of fabric and plated armor as was needed until Nobutomo finally yanked his head back and thrust deep into his mouth, his throat, with a ferocity that made Mitsuhide’s vision blur. 

It felt so natural, jaw wrenched open and sore, his throat numb and raw as he fought to control his own gag reflex, swallowing every now and then just for the satisfaction of seeing Nobutomo twitch and become even _more_ determined to show him who was truly in charge. Good – let him try, Mitsuhide was content in his own standing and that was all he needed. That was all he had _ever_ needed, seeing the conflict rise in Nobutomo’s eyes as he doubted what he was doing, as he doubted the morality of his actions, whether his reaction to Lord Shingen (they both knew that it was Shingen) was justified, whether this actually solved anything or just slapped a temporary binding over a wound too deep to heal. It was a useless game that they were playing, and yet they prolonged it anyways.

He could smell the salty tang of Nobutomo’s arousal, of sweat and sex and it made him dizzy, he could stay here forever as long as he never had to think again, but it would have to be earned. His mind would have to be banished and Nobutomo did just that. The chase was part of it. The hiding, the elusive smirk, the complete lack of pretenses. A few more scraps of thrill here or there, and it would fade away within moments but it was all they had. It was all that either of them had and he would cling to it for as long as it lasted.

You will not shake me you will not find anything you’re looking for but they would continue to try anyways. And they knew. 

Mitsuhide, for one, welcomed such a glorious destruction – to be chased to the ends of the earth, to finally have run out of places to hide. Nobutomo had yanked him out of every corner and crevice just like he’d wanted him to. Bruises against his throat and the salty heat that flooded his mouth and made him feel filthy he wanted it he wanted _more_ of it every inch of him craved it. He collapsed right onto the floor and lay there, gasping, heaving, struggling to breathe – so content.

Mitsuhide was more than willing to keep up this little charade, as long as Nobutomo promised to continue chasing him – everything else would be but a fraction of the price he was willing to pay.


End file.
